


Глубоко альтруистическая натура

by Anonymous



Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Rape, большое духовное мужество, героическое спасение жизни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "А в чём, в сущности, мог я упрекнуть её? Она была женщиной и к тому же глубоко альтруистической натурой"





	Глубоко альтруистическая натура

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, команда нетривиальных АУ, задание на спецквест — "мистический сникерс"

Первым голубые лепестки обнаружил Магридж, чему я, конечно, не удивился. Кок частенько совал нос в корабельные дела, то ли рассчитывая получить выгоду, то ли по трущобной привычке.

— Эй, Хэмп! — окликнул он меня как-то раз, когда я убирал посуду. — Смотри, ты потерял кое-что!

Он указывал рукой под стол. Я присел, морщась от боли в коленях, и заглянул туда. На пыльном, засаленном полу лежали три маленьких, нежных, голубых лепестка. Я осторожно поднял один и рассмотрел. Откуда он взялся здесь, в сотне миль от Калифорнийского залива?

— Смотрите все, — надрывался кок. — Неженка Хэмп нюхает цветочки!

Я с усилием поднялся на ноги, собрал посуду и вышел из кают-компании, задев кока плечом.

В последующие недели голубые лепестки попадались мне на судне ещё несколько раз. Иногда я замечал их в кают-компании, иногда — на палубе или в охотничьем кубрике. А потом, перестилая постель в каюте капитана, я обнаружил под одеялом целую их горсть. Улучив момент, я спросил о них Ларсена.

— Понятия не имею, Хэмп, — ответил тот равнодушно. — Кажется, слышал от Иогансена, что ты роняешь их, когда скучаешь по матушке.

— Говорю тебе, — сказал мне Луис одной тёмной, беззвёздной ночью, когда мы с ним нашли у рулевой рубки ещё пару лепестков, — на капитане проклятие. Это духи острова Кура разгневались на него за тех японских куколок и напустили страшную болезнь.

— Ты веришь в духов, Луис? — спросил я, заинтересованный.

— Я десять лет в море, мистер Ван-Вейден, — ответил Луис, глядя на меня невинными голубыми глазами. — Я много во что верю.

***

Всё изменилось, когда на борту «Призрака» оказалась Мод Брустер. В обращённых на неё глазах Волка Ларсена вспыхивали мягкие, золотистые искорки. А я, полный скептицизма по отношению к примитивным дикарским воззрениям, начал что-то подозревать только тогда, когда трижды кряду находил на баке такого же цвета лепестки.

Однажды, когда я проходил по корме, Луис позвал меня из открытого люка кладовой.

— Иди сюда, — шепнул он осторожно. — Старый Луис покажет тебе кое-что.

Он втолкнул меня в корабельную лавку, огляделся, затем приоткрыл дальний рундук и поманил меня пальцем. Я подошёл. Среди промасленного брезента и потрёпанных роб лежал свёрток, завёрнутый в пергаментную бумагу. Я потянулся его взять. Луис больно ударил меня по руке.

— Ты что! Никакого чутья нет у человека. Говорю же тебе — на этой штуке проклятие.

По словам Луиса, в свёртке лежал черепаховый гребень, инкрустированный перламутром. Такие носили первые красавицы японской знати.

— Та куколка оставила, когда покидала «Призрак», которая жена ихнего главного полицая, — сказал Луис, закрывая крышку и неторопливо направляясь к трапу. — Не иначе как в отместку. Потому что через три дня после того, как «Призрак» их высадил там на острове, лучший охотник, Мак-Келлар, откинул копыта прямо на койке. Пошла изо рта чёрная жижа, и всё, ни глотнуть, ни пёрнуть не успел. А под подушкой у него гребешок нашли этот. Ну, Ларсен, зверюга, его и забрал. Вот и мучается теперь.

— Что ж у него изо рта чёрная жижа не выходит? — спросил я насмешливо. Луис присвистнул.

— Мак-Келлар-то плюгавый был и паршивый, даром что из Ольстера. А Ларсен покрепче будет. Ну и грамотный шибко, книжки читает, может, смерть ему какая другая суждена.

***

Лампа в кают-компании была притушена наполовину. Я увидел Мод, мою Мод, в железных объятьях Волка Ларсена, и бросился на помощь. Волк Ларсен поднял голову, и я ударил его кулаком в лицо. Он только засмеялся, выплюнув горстку золотистых лепестков, и оттолкнул меня своей чудовищной рукой с такой силой, что я врезался в дверь бывшей каюты Магриджа, и она разлетелась в щепы. Я зарычал, словно зверь, удивляясь возникшей во мне кровожадной ярости, и схватил висевший на боку нож.

И тотчас же крепкие руки обхватили меня сзади.

— Тише, парень, тише, — сказал мне на ухо некто, в котором я признал Смока. — Ничего твоей зазнобе не будет.

Его зловонное дыхание обдавало мне лицо, я ударил ногой наотмашь и, кажется, попал, потому что Смок приглушённо выругался. И немедленно из темноты возник Гендерсон и схватил меня за ноги. Я пинался, кусался и звал на помощь, пока не получил кулаком в солнечное сплетение и не задохнулся.

— Можете не орать, Хэмп, — спокойно сказал Ларсен, срывая с Мод платье одним мощным рывком, — команда пьяна, как стадо чертей.

Подол истерзанного платья был затолкан Мод Брустер в рот, и по лицу её сплошным потоком текли слёзы. Голая задница Ларсена раскачивалась взад и вперёд в такт ритмичной качке шхуны, а по кают-компании кружились в вихре хрупкие, нежные, светящиеся янтарным лепестки.

***

Я так и не убил Волка Ларсена. Видит бог, в первый же день после злополучного инцидента я пытался это сделать четыре раза, а потом ещё и ещё — но каждый раз Ларсен уклонялся, или хладнокровно отшвыривал меня в сторону, или выламывал мне руку с ножом так, что я долго не мог ею пользоваться.

На следующий день после происшествия я подрался со Смоком, и тот распорол мне тесаком грудь, запястье и кисть. Перевязывать меня явился сам Ларсен, и я не мог ему отказать — на судне он лучше всех знал врачебное дело, а мне не хотелось лишиться нескольких пальцев из-за гангрены или неправильно заживших нервов.

— Считайте, Хэмп, что вы спасли мне жизнь, — философски заметил Ларсен, меняя пропитанную кровью повязку. — Точнее, конечно, мисс Брустер. Ведь если бы не она, я бы уже задохнулся от этих чёртовых цветов. Как вы думаете, что ценнее для истинного альтруиста: бесценная человеческая жизнь или одна, виноват, женская невинность?

Я кинулся на него с тем, что попалось под руку, но оказался слишком слаб — наверное, от потери крови — и упал обессиленный.

Мод Брустер целые дни проводит, запершись в каюте, и выходит оттуда только по крайней необходимости. Впрочем, её никто не осмеливается трогать: самый последний матрос на «Призраке» понимает, что иначе придётся иметь дело с капитаном. Или со мной.

— Выше нос, приятель, — сказал мне третьего дня Смок, явившись ко мне в каюту с бутылкой виски. — Я видел, ей даже понравилось.

Я напился со Смоком до скотского состояния, а потом распорядился отправить к ней половину книг из каюты Ларсена. Интеллектуальная пища способствует духовному мужеству, хотя, конечно, этой прекрасной сильной женщине и так было его не занимать.

Ещё я попросил Луиса принести мне свёрток из корабельной лавки. Вчера я выплюнул на подушку первый золотисто-коричневый лепесток.


End file.
